There have been various attempts in the prior art to develop a suitable device for use as a pet toilet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,416 discloses an animal toilet that flushes when an animal moves from one chamber to another within the toilet structure itself. The animal toilet flushes via a tilter board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,410, discloses an animal toilet including sensor means which detects the animals entrance to the toilet and then flushes after a pre-determined time via a timing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,435, discloses a pet toilet comprising a housing, electronic means to sense the entry and exit of a pet, and a removable floor including a series of drain holes configured within the removable floor to drain to the center of the housings bottom.